


Avoiding a Crush

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin shares one of her fears with Emily who tells her it's ok, only to take on the fear herself and become unable to sleep herself. Kelley finally confronts them about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avoiding a Crush

Kelley loved the set up she had with Emily and Tobin for their nightly sleeping habits. She loved having both of them surrounding her, making her feel safe and secure. She loved being snuggled between them every night. 

Tobin and Emily, however, weren’t the biggest fans of the setup. Unbeknownst to Kelly, they would worry about her in the mornings when they found her snuggled down between them.  Tobin had this fear that they’d roll over onto the smaller woman and smother her in the middle of the night, and it was starting to keep her up at night. 

“You’re tossing too much,” Emily complained, her head popping up over Kelley’s shoulder to look over at Tobin, who sighed and looked down at the younger woman. 

“I hate that she ends up wiggled down between us every time.”

“What? I thought you loved that?” Emily whispered back, dropping her chin to Kelley’s shoulder, knowing Kelley could sleep through anything. 

“I did, at first… then I thought about what if something happens?”

“Like what?”

“You know how parents sometimes end up sleeping with their kids in the bed and they roll over and the kid dies?”

“Are you saying that you’re terrified we’re going to suffocate Kelley in the middle of the night?” Emily chuckled and Tobin glared at her. 

“It’s not funny.”

“Oh but it is. See Kelley is a full grown woman, and if we start annoying or hurting her, she’s for sure going to knock us away from her. She’s done it to us before,” Emily explained and Tobin sighed but nodded. She supposed Emily was right. 

“But she’s so tiny.”

“Yeah but you’ve been tackled by her and you know how much that hurts? She’s not some little kid that we need to fear breaking.”

“I guess,” Tobin said and Emily reached over Kelley and ran a hand through Tobin’s hair. 

“I promise you, she’ll be ok.” Emily laid back down causing Tobin to do the same. “Go back to sleep.”

x-x-x

Emily groaned as she rolled over, away from Kelley. Ever since Tobin had brought up her fear of hurting Kelley while they slept was now causing her to worry about it. She looked over at Kelley who was already wiggled about halfway down the bed, her face buried in Tobin’s stomach. 

“Tobs,” Emily whispered, watching Tobin’s eyes open slowly.

“Hmmm?”

“I’m worried.”

“About what?”

“Kell,” Emily said and Tobin lifted her head a little to look at Emily better. 

“Why?”

“What if we hurt her when we sleep?”

“We did this last week, Em. You said it’d be fine, she’ll push us off.”

“What if she’s not, though?”

“It’s fine, love. She isn’t going to let us hurt her, I promise.” 

“But Tobin what if…”

“Watch,” Tobin said and moved so she was putting more weight on Kelley, her hip digging into Kelley’s shoulder. Kelley, after a moment, grumbled then pushed against Tobin till she moved, “see, she’s going to be fine.”

“What if she doesn't always do that?”

“Emily… please go to bed.”

“Ok…”

“I promise you she’s a tough cookie.”

“Yeah…” Emily ended up scooting down to spoon Kelley, kissing the back of her shoulder. 

x-x-x

“What is going on with you two?” Kelley asked the next morning as she walked over to where Tobin and Emily were having breakfast. Emily had her head down on the table looking like she was about to fall asleep at any minute. Kelley walked over to Tobin and sat in her lap, kissing her cheek as Tobin wrapped an arm around her.

“Just tired,” Tobin promised and Kelley gave her a hard look.

“Why, though?”

“Sometimes we just can’t sleep.”

“I call bullshit. You both love sleep, plus it's been like this for two weeks. What’s going on?”

“Nothing Kell, we’ll be fine.” Tobin kissed Kelley but the woman wasn’t having any of it. 

“Tobin, tell me what’s going on,” Kelley demanded but Tobin wasn’t budging so Kelley turned to Emily who looked ready to crack already, “Emi—”

“We’re scared we’re going to hurt you in our sleep.”

“Where they hell did this come from?”

“Her!” Emily accused pointing to Tobin.

“Hey, I got over my fear.”

“You started it though! I never would’ve thought of it—”

“Guys, you aren’t going to hurt me. You do realize that my cuddle buddy in London was Hope, right? And she’s larger than both of you and sleeps like a damn rock, most of the time right on top of me.”

“Still weird you two weren't together. I so would’ve gone after you sooner.”

“You never asked!” Kelley shouted and Emily chuckled. It was a conversation that was had many times a month, “but guys, no seriously, I love how we sleep. I feel protected, like I’m in a little cocoon surrounded by my loved ones who keep me safe and warm. I promise you have no way to hurt me.”

“But Kell,” Emily whined and Kelley moved off of Tobin’s lap to sitting on Emily’s lap. 

“But Kell, nothing. I promise you, I’m not some delicate little flower, and you both actually know that. If you think those other activities we do in that bed are less harmful than falling asleep on me, then you’re a really damn lucky you play so well cause your degree would be useless.” 

“That’s mean…” Emily pouted and Kelley leaned in, kissing her. 

“You’re right but that’s ok. I’m allowed to be mean to you because you love me.” Kelley smirked as Tobin chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Got prompted this it took me forever to come up with a pairing for it, I swear I went through dozens of them before picking this one. Hopefully you guys like it, let me know and keep the prompts up!


End file.
